


Missed a Spot

by JessaLRynn



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-10 05:46:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3278999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JessaLRynn/pseuds/JessaLRynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose, at least, has been afraid... She's been too grateful and giddy to ask for more. Right now, she's getting more whether she likes it or not...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Missed a Spot

She's pinned to the Doctor's bed, naked and breathless, and Rose isn't the least bit upset. She's missed him like summer and he's still fully clothed (except maybe his boots, she can't tell) and all she can think is that she is going to go mad.

Seven days without him, seven days of pretending to be a virtuous, sequestered priestess of something or other, and her body's been on a slow, agonizing boil since the moment she let him out of her sight. They're so new at being lovers and seven days is far too long to be away from each other when they'd waited almost their entire lives to be with each other before that.

Every time they've made love before this, it's been frantic and a little bit desperate and in between bouts of running for their lives. There's been denim and lace and leather and cotton shoved out of the way and a quick, hard, pounding on or against whatever surface happened to be available. Rose, at least, has been afraid, afraid something would take this from them, afraid something would tell them they're too different to be together, afraid something would remind her Doctor that she's a shop-girl and a human and god knows whatever else held him back for so long. She's been too grateful and giddy to ask for more.

Right now, she's getting more whether she likes it or not. Her toes curl and she tries to squirm and oh, god, she likes it. The Doctor's got his large hand planted across almost the entire span of her back, pressing her into the bed, and is kissing his way up her body. Rose thinks she might have survived the experience, except that he started with her feet.

He's kissing the inside of her thigh right now, and his lips and tongue are cool against her over-heated skin and she's dying of the pressure. She rocks her hips involuntarily and discovers that if she moves in just the right way, she might be able to get off on just this. She whimpers.

The Doctor chuckles darkly. "Not yet," he whispers, and she feels his teeth nip lightly at the curve of her bum.

"Doctor, please," she breathes. It's incredibly erotic to have him kissing every inch of her body, but Rose just doesn't think her little human mind can take it.

His clothes have disappeared somewhere, or maybe he took them off and she was too drunk on lust to notice. The Doctor's straddling her, pressing her into the bed and she can feel him, oh, god, every long, lean, spare inch of him, spread out over her as he glides his tongue up the curve of her spine. He's like a whipcord everywhere and hard like steel against the soft globes of her bottom. She wants him inside her, she wants him, she wants wants _wants_...

She forces one hand to stop clutching at the sheets and brings it back to stroke his hip, soft skin over hard bone. He hisses and snags it with his free hand, kissing her palm, sucking her fingers, and oh, god, he's very flexible, isn't he? "Now, now, Rose Tyler, you're just gonna haveta wait," he says.

Whatever she says back to him includes "Doctor" and the rest is probably gibberish. Some completely mad corner of her brain wonders if he speaks gibberish, but the rest of her wonders if he's trying to kill them both with wanting.

His kiss on her shoulders is light and tender, and then she feels his teeth. He's going to mark her, doing that, and she doesn't care, she doesn't. He can tattoo his name to her arse if he wants to, if he'll just _please_ let her come. He kisses the back of her neck and she tilts her head to give him access, and tries to writhe beneath his weight.

Their bodies are slick with sweat as he nips her earlobe and slides off of her in the same way he covered her. She'd almost think he was completely unaffected, but she can feel his cock pressed against her and hear him moan as he hovers over her skin. Rose whimpers a reply, starts mumbling his name like a prayer.

Those broad, nimble hands at her waist and he's turning her beneath him and Rose's hands snap up the instant they are free. She grabs his broad shoulders and tries to tug him toward her and he falls, but carefully. He pins her again, but none of the bits of him she's desperate for are touching the bits of her that are clenching for him.

He's kissing her again, starting with her fingertips, and she's going to die. That's all there is to it. He's going to short out every nerve of her little human body, and there's nothing she can do about it. His tongue glides up the inside of her arm and she squeals when it almost tickles against her armpit. He chuckles darkly again, shifting his grip.

His thighs are all that he's holding her down with, now, that and the fact that she's taut and boneless at once. She can't breathe and when he brushes just the very tip of his tongue over one achingly aroused nipple, the explosion of filth from her mouth is almost enraged.

"Didn't know ya knew those words, precious girl," the Doctor mutters. "Pretty mouth like yours, we'll haveta wash it clean again."

She's begging him to let her suck his cock before she even knows what she's going to say. "Later, love," he answers, and Rose almost laughs at the wild look in his dark blue eyes. He's going to be thinking about that, she knows, and it pleases her that she's managed to entice him even while he's doing this to her.

His tongue dips into her navel and she's had all she can take. Her fingers seize his ears and she drags him up to kiss her mouth. "Please, Doctor," she whispers, but it isn't a plea, it's a demand.

His kiss is achingly sweet, thorough and intense, and any other time, she thinks it might be enough to make her fly apart. But right now, he's hovering over her, and she can feel the tip of his cock brush against the curls between her thighs. She releases one of his ears with a gentle stroke of apology, then reaches down between them, grabs him none too carefully and uses that taunting tip to tease her clit. The Doctor gasps and writhes above her, breaks the kiss, and shouts her name like it's the answer to everything.

The look in his eyes as they fly open and down to meet hers makes her think that maybe, to him anyway, it is.

"Please, Doctor?"

"Oh, Rose," he replies, and it's such a heartbreaking sound, his voice caressing her name like his hands are caressing her body. "Anything," he promises, and sinks into her.

Rose has been hovering on the very edge, almost since the moment the Doctor started this sensual torture, and her body gives her up to bliss. She orgasms explosively at his first hard thrust.

He is moving languidly as she comes back to herself, beautiful above her in ways she doesn't have words to describe. His eyes are her blue heaven, and he's looking at her like she owns the keys to his. His lower lip is caught between his teeth and there's nothing of the smug satisfaction in his expression that she usually sees when he's done this to her. She's never seen him concentrate this intently and, as she brings up a hand to curl it across the broad sweep of his shoulders, she feels like the center of the Universe.

The way he whispers her name only serves to convince her. She answers him with his name, with a hand that glides down the curve of his back to rest on his bum, to pull him closer. He fills her, completely and without remorse, and yet she wants more of him, wants all of him, to fill her up, to make her whole and make her his. She rocks her hips higher for him, strives with everything she knows to feel perfect for him.

She loves him and she might never get to tell him, but her body will promise him every single time he touches her. He's got this determined fire in his eyes, now, the look that he usually reserves for moments when he's going to do something impossible. His hips shift, he finds a new angle, and he's driving into her, the cadence of his thrusts like the thunder of her heart beat. He's pulling everything out of her now, hopeful cries and sobbing pleas, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from her, even as he arches over her and seals their lips together to steal her breath as well.

Rose has always been more than a little amazed at the things the Doctor can do, but she's gone out of her way not to let on, particularly. At this moment, however, she has no choice. He brings her without mercy this time, and as she spasms and convulses and screams incoherence and his name, he follows her, holds her hand, comes with her.

Later, lying sated and dazzled and sticky in his embrace, Rose admits that he is so impressive after all. The Doctor gives her that lazy, sexy grin that makes her toes curl just looking at it. Then he claims that he can't take the credit this time, that he's not impressive, he's inspired. She asks what he means, silly ape that she is, and he says she makes him want to kiss her everywhere.

Rose squeaks when he ends up between her thighs. "Wha..." is all she can manage before she feels that cool, talented tongue writing lust around her already over-sensitive clit.

"Missed a spot," the Doctor says, and winks - _winks!_ \- at her, before going back to driving her insane.


End file.
